Harry Potter and The Ring of Doom
by MaryChristmas
Summary: *Chapter Six now up!!* Harry has been having strange dreams. What do they have to do with his present and Hogewarts' past? Read to find out.
1. The Gift

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Doom**

  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling has that honor. Nor do I own anything from Middle-earth----JRR Tolkein's province.  
  
**Summary** Harry is having strange dreams (big surprise right?) but these dreams have nothing to do with Voldemort... or do they? Join Harry in his fifth year as he tries to get over the shock of Cedric's death, and come to terms with his heritage. Please, please please review this, as it's my first HP fic, and I'm a little insecure.  
  
**A/N** I would like to thank Sauron and The Order of the Red Dragons for reviewing this. It really means a lot. This is of course revised and made a bit longer. I don't know if there's enough explanation though. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated (if not acted upon)  
  
**Chapter One: The Gift**  
  
  
_All around him was darkness; or rather, the absence of light. For this was no mere darkness, in which one's eyes can adjust. There was no adjustment here. As he tried in vain to see the direction he should take, he clutched It tightly in his fist. It had become so heavy, and he was tired now. Maybe he would just sit here, and rest before going on. _No!_his mind screamed. He had to go on. It had to be destroyed, one way or the other. This fatigue was just a trick to make him let down his guard. So resolved, he set off in the direction he was facing, knowing now that that was the way to go, as if when he had thrown off the exhaustion, the fog that covered his mind was gone as well, though the blackness remained. Then, from all around him, he could hear a harsh voice whispering, then growing louder.  
  
**Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.**_  
  
Harry Potter sat up in his bed, his heart pounding as though he had just finished running a long distance. He could still hear the echoes of that voice, and he fought the urge to cover his ears with his hands. Instead he concentrated on the fuzzy numbers of his bedside clock until the last echoes faded away. Once they had done so, he grabbed his glasses and slipped them on, pushing them up the bridge of his nose, and looked at the clock again. He groaned and lay back in the bed, closing his eyes. It was only one-thirty, and he had fallen asleep around midnight.  
  
Realizing he would get no sleep tonight, he decided to write Sirius and tell him about these strange dreams he had been having every night for the past week. At first he had thought nothing of them, and it had been a relief not to dream about Voldemort's high pitched laughter, and Cedric's unseeing eyes. Besides, all he could remember of them were the voice, the darkness, and the words. The words he remembered with particular clarity, and it was because of them that he was now in this state. They were ominous sounding even without the voice; he had tried saying them out-loud once. However, since his scar did not hurt, he thought nothing of them until tonight. He was sick and tired of not getting any sleep, and he was worried that the Voldemort dreams were gone. He had welcomed them as his punishment for letting Cedric die. He knew it wasn't his fault, that he could not have known, but still.... If he hadn't been so noble, Cedric would now be alive.  
  
Harry got out of bed and walked over to his desk. He turned the lamp on and pulled out a piece of parchment up along with his quill and began to write:  
  
_Dear Sirius,  
How are you and Professor Lupin? I hope you are both well. I'm fine, well actually that is what I'm writing to you about. I have been having these strange dreams. Everything's dark, and I hear this voice. It's not scary really, just disturbing. It keeps saying the same thing over and over again, starting in a whisper and then growing louder. It's something like _Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul _ Maybe you or Professor Lupin knows what they mean. I would ask Hermione, but I don't want to worry her.  
Harry_  
  
When he had finished, Harry rolled the piece of parchment up and walked over to Hedwig's cage. "Sorry to bother you," Harry said, "but would you mind taking this to Sirius?"  
  
The snowy owl hooted softly and held out her leg, giving him an indignant look, as if to say, 'well of course. That is my job after all'  
  
Harry smiled and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched as she flew out the window. Then gaped in surprise when another owl promptly flew in. It was a large tawny owl and was carrying a large package which it promptly dropped on Harry's bed before flying back out the window.  
  
Harry looked at the package in bewilderment. His birthday had been two weeks ago, and the package didn't have Hogwarts colors, so he knew it wasn't his school things. He walked over to it and gingerly picked it up. On the top, in neatly flowing script, was his name and where he lived. Other than that, it was just a plain package. He began to carefully unwrap it, fearful that it could be some kind of trap. He probably should have sent it straight to Dumbledore, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
When he had all the paper off of it, he found he was holding an ornately carved box. It was long enough to have held a sword, and wide enough to put other things in it. The carvings were of strange runes that looked familiar to him, and yet he was certain he had never seen them before. Running his fingers along the edges, he finally summed up the courage to open the box. A piece of parchment was laying inside. Harry read it.  
  
_This is for you, Halfling's heir. It was his, and now tis yours. It will help you to sleep, when your dreams and memories become too much._  
  
Harry frowned and wondered what 'it' was, and who 'Halfling' was. Then he gasped when he looked back inside the box. Where the parchment had been covering it up, a white gem on an intricately woven gold chain lay. Harry lifted it out of the box and then put it on. It seemed to weigh nothing, but he was still aware of its presence. A kind of peace settled over him as he put the box under the loose floorboard. He took his glasses off and lay back on the bed. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
When he woke the next morning, it was to find Hedwig sitting on his bed holding a letter in her beak. Thanking her profusely, Harry took the letter eagerly and opened it. It was very short and to the point.  
  
_Harry,  
Tell Dumbledore  
Snuffles_  
  
Harry frowned. He hadn't thought that it was that important, and the only reason he had written Sirius was to have someone to tell. Still, if his godfather thought that he should tell Dumbledor then he would. He pulled out some more parchment and penned a quick note then sent it off with Hedwig, and just like last night, he had to jump aside. Only this time, there were two owls. One bore a package and letter with the Hogwarts seal on it, and the other was Ron's small idiotic owl, Pig. The school owl had already dropped its burden and was out the window before Harry could catch the tiny flying feather duster and calm him down. Untying the note, he placed Pig in Hedwig's empty cage. He opened it and read. _Harry  
  
Guess what? Professor Dumbledor said you could come and stay with us for the last two weeks. We'll meet at Diagon Alley on the fourteenth and you'll come back with us. Oh yeah, Hermione will be there too. Ron_  
  
Harry frowned and wondered how he was going to get to London. The fourteenth was today! His question was answered a moment later when Aunt Petunia's terrified scream echoed up the stairs. He opened the door and quickly ran downstairs, then hid behind the door. To his utter horror, Snape was standing in the living room, giving Petunia and Vernon disgusted glances.  
  
**A/N** Please read and review. 


	2. A Suprising Situation

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Doom**

  
  
  
  
**Chapter Two: A Surprising Situation**  
  
"Boy!" Vernon yelled, eyeing the wizard in his living room with loathing and fear, "get your school stuff and get down here. You're leaving." To Snape he growled out, "You better not do anything to my family...just take Harry and get out."  
  
Harry didn't wait around to see what Snape's response to that would be. He ran back upstairs and threw all his stuff into his trunk, grabbed Hedwig's cage and grunting, dragged it all down the stairs. All the noise had finally woken Dudley, who was coming out of his room rubbing his eyes. He eyed Harry's trunk and ran back into his room with a squeal. Harry bit back his laughter and continued into the living room, affecting a surprised look when he saw Snape.  
  
"Let's go, Potter," Snape snapped, his eyes glittering with loathing, "I do not have all day to play nursemaid to a boy who thinks too highly of himself." He held up what looked like an old chewing gum wrapper. "I know I don't have to tell you what a portkey is or how it works."  
  
Harry flinched at the reminder of last year's events, and for a fleeting moment, he thought he saw Snape's expression soften, but it was gone so fast, it must have been his imagination. He stood with one hand on his trunk and the other on the portkey, and he soon felt the familiar tugging sensation at his navel as the world blurred around him. Abruptly it stopped, and he found himself laying on the ground in the alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron. Snape was standing beside him, looking over at something. Harry stood up and brushed himself off, looking to see what had the man's attention. He grinned when he saw the familiar red hair that categorized the Weasley family.  
  
"Harry, you all right?" Ron cried as he ran up. He looked up at Snape with a distrustful expression.  
  
This was repeated by the twins Fred and George, and Ginny who were right behind Ron. They all stood in a loose circle about Harry as if to protect him. When Mrs. Weasley caught up to them, she smiled at Professor Snape.  
  
"Thank you Professor, for bringing him. We can take it from here."  
  
Snape just nodded and then disappeared with a pop.  
  
"Well, now that that's done, Fred, George, why don't you take Harry's trunk into your room. We'll be staying here tonight, as Hermione won't be able to come until tomorrow," She explained to Harry, "She did send me her list. Did you get yours dear?"  
  
While Mrs. Weasley was talking the twins were doing as they were told...sort of. They were arguing over who got to carry which end of the trunk. This of course ended in disaster, when they dropped the trunk which opened and dumped everything out onto the ground, including the odd box Harry had received last night. He quickly rushed to help put everything back in, hoping no one had noticed. No such luck. Mrs. Weasley spotted it immediately.   
  
"Oh how lovely Harry," she exclaimed, "Where did you get it?" She picked it up and opened it before Harry could protest. When she had done reading the short note she frowned at him. "What was it that was in here Harry? It could have been cursed."  
  
Harry reluctantly pulled the chain off, feeling bereft without the reassuring feel of the cool stone. She gingerly took it from him and looked apologetic. "I'm going to have to send this to Dumbledore. You'll get it back if there's nothing wrong with it dear."  
  
She picked the box up and placed the chain inside it, then pointed her wand and the box was instantly wrapped in brown paper. "I'll just go and post this now. Ginny dear come with me and we can get yours and Hermione's things. You two can go ahead and start." She smiled and walked up to the wall, and tapped three across three down, and went inside, followed by Ginny.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron who waited until they had gone before pulling Harry to the side. "Hey Harry, there's something I need to tell you," he said, sounding urgent.  
  
"Well," Harry asked, "what is it?" Several visions of horror passed through his mind, and he was unprepared when Ron blurted out, "I've been made prefect."  
  
"What?" Harry said, incredulous, "Don't scare me like that! I thought something really horrible had happened to you."  
  
"It is horrible Harry," Ron complained, "I won't be able to sit with anyone I know on the train, and and well I'm sure there're worse things too."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "For one thing Ron, Hermione is sure to have made prefect. Aren't there lists or something you could look at? And as for there being worse things, you get a lot of freedom as a prefect."  
  
Ron brightened at this prospect. "Say you're right Harry. I guess I was just too shocked to think straight. I mean I didn't even show Mum. I actually got to the letters first this time. There is a list, I just didn't read it." He pulled two letters out and skimmed over the second one. His eyes widened and he stared at Harry with excitement and dread. "You've been made prefect too, Harry! But so has Malfoy." His mouth twisted into a grimace of distaste.  
  
Harry blinked. "Me? Let me see that." He grabbed the letter from Ron and read. Sure enough under Gryffindor prefects his name was listed along with Hermione Granger, Angelina Johnson, and Ronald Weasley. He felt in his pocket for the package he had put in there earlier and pulled it out. He carefully opened and took out the shiny gold prefects badge, then looked at all the other papers. They outlined the duties and privileges. At the sound of feet running towards him, he quickly put the badge back in the box and shoved it back into his pocket.  
  
"Oi, Harry, what have you got in your pocket there?" George asked grinning.  
  
_**What has it got in its pockets? No it wouldn't say would it my precious....**_  
  
Harry blinked. "What did you just say?"   
  
"I just asked what you had there Harry, you all right?"  
  
Harry shook his head to clear it. He could have sworn he had heard someone else speaking. "Er...yes...yes I'm fine George."  
  
"Great," Fred said, "Then tell us what you have. We won't leave you alone until you do, don't you know."  
  
Harry sighed and showed them the badge. He tensed and waited for them to make fun. However they both looked at each other and let out a loud whoop! "All right! Harry's been made a prefect. Now we can get away with everything! Here Harry hand over the box, I want to see who else." Before Harry could protest, the list of prefects was torn from his hand.  
  
"Hey! Ron! _You're_ a prefect too? But why hasn't Mum gone crazy?" George asked.  
  
"Er...well..I haven't exactly told her yet."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. She'll get an owl here soon telling her. That's what happened with Percy. Not that anybody needed the information considering that's all he would talk about all summer long."  
  
"Erm...maybe we should get going," Harry suggested tentatively, "I mean we still have to get a lot of stuff."  
  
"Quite right Harry old boy," George agreed, "And Fred and I have a lot of planning to do. Thanks to our anonymous donor of course." He grinned at Harry as he and Fred made their way into Diagon Alley. Harry ignored Ron's confused look and followed after them.  
  
It had taken nearly all day for the shopping to get done, and Harry was glad to be up in the room he and Ron were sharing. Ron was sitting on his bed looking at the new transfiguration book (they were taking advanced transfiguration now). "I can't believe they expect us to learn all this stuff! I mean who can even understand it?"  
  
Harry looked over at the page he was on. It was how to transfigure a person, temporarily, into a cat or a dog. (they wouldn't be learning any other animals until their sixth year) "Hermione can probably. Transfiguration is her best subject."  
  
"Oh yeah. I meant _normal_ students. Like you and me."  
  
Harry just shook his head. "I'm sure that when we get to that lesson in class, you and I will at least pass." He didn't tell Ron that he had been studying harder this summer since that was the only thing that would keep him from thinking about the Triwizard Tournament and the events after. The basics from the first four years if studied properly made the advanced lessons much easier to understand, if not easier to perform.  
  
"I'm tired now, g'night Ron."  
  
"G'night Harry."  
  
The lights dimmed as both boys settled under their covers. Once again, Harry fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
  
_ "Where are you?" he called out into the oppressive darkness. He strained his sharp ears for the slightest echo, but there was nothing. Just the darkness and the heaviness of the thing hanging around his neck. He was closer. He knew it. He just needed to go a little further. But he couldn't do it without help, without knowing his friend was okay. And what about the creature? Where had he disappeared to? He called out again, making himself hoarse with screaming their names. Nothing. Feeling disheartened, he sank to the ground._No, must go on. It _must_ be destroyed. _He stood back up and continued going, covering his ears when the voice started again. Then he blinked in surprise. There was light up ahead, a strange light. He could see people in it! He started running, then came to an abrupt halt. He watched as a boy was murdered and as other strange events unfolded. Then the voice became unbearable, interrupting his concentration.  
  
**Ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg gimbatul ash nazg gimbatul ash nazg gimbatul....**_  
  
Harry woke with a start. He looked over at Ron who was snoring away, and relaxed. He was glad he hadn't woken anybody up. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling, hoping morning would come soon.  
  
**A/N** Please R&R even if its just a dot. I just want to know that people are reading this.  
  



	3. Butterbeer and Revelations

**Harry Potter and The Ring of Doom  
  
  
  
****A/N:** I seem to have accidentally uploaded chapter two twice...terribly sorry. Here is the real chapter three....  
  
I would like to thank Kaelin, Gia, Skipper, The Red Dragon's Order, Kiwi, hikari, and Oblivion for reviewing.   
  
**Chapter 3: Butterbeer and Revelations**  
  
  
Harry sighed softly. Dawn was a long way off, so, after several minutes of tossing and turning, he decided to get up. He crept past Ron's sleeping form and carefully pulled on some clothes. Then he walked out the door and made his way down to the pub.  
  
Old Tom was standing behind the bar, and smiled when he saw Harry. "Couldn't sleep eh, Harry?"  
  
"No, sir. I was a bit thirsty is all," Harry replied, "Could I get a butterbeer?"  
  
"One butterbeer coming up."  
  
Tom set it on the bar top and Harry paid for it as he took it. He walked over and sat down at an empty table, not wanting to risk waking anyone else up. He sipped at the frothy, sweet beverage and tried to remember the dream. There had been something different about this one, like another element had been added. However, he could still only recall the heavy darkness and those awful words.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry choked on the bit of drink he had in his mouth when he heard the soft voice. He turned around and found himself looking into Ginny's concerned brown eyes.  
  
"I er...didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
Ginny shook her head quickly. "You didn't. I was already up doing a last assignment and decided I needed to stretch my legs. What about you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I was thirsty, and I didn't want to wake anyone else up by going back upstairs."  
  
"Oh, then do you mind if I joined you? We could talk. I know what you must be feeling like. I felt the same after my first year." She looked away, as though ashamed.  
  
Harry gazed at her in surprise, and a little shame himself. The thought someone else could possibly know what he had been going through since the death of Cedric had never crossed his mind. Now, thinking back, he realized that more than just Ginny might understand. Hadn't Sirius expressed his guilt over the death of James Potter, even though he was not directly responsible? Suddenly, he felt a bit lighter. Snape was right, he did think too highly of himself. He grinned at Ginny.  
  
"Thanks, I'd like that." They sat up talking for the rest of the night, about Cedric, about Tom Riddle and about lots of other things, like the fact that Hermione and Ron were writing love letters to each other. Harry had been surprised, but not too much so. He had suspected it last year when Ron had acted so jealous.  
  
They were still up talking when Hermione walked in with her parents. "Wow, you two are up early. Hey Harry did you get your badge yet? I can't believe we all became prefects, I mean with all the rule-breaking and stuff we do. I can't believe Ron didn't say anything in that last letter he wrote me."  
  
"Maybe he had other things on his mind," Ginny remarked sweetly.  
  
Hermione's face went red and she muttered something about needing to get some more cat food for Crookshanks. She walked towards the back of the Leaky Cauldron and disappeared around the corner. Ginny giggled and Harry just grinned.  
  
The rest of the Weasley family came downstairs at about that time, and Harry made up a quick joke to explain why he and Ginny were laughing. Fred and George looked at him oddly and then grinned, but didn't say anything. Ron sat down beside Harry and yawned.  
  
"I could have done with another three hours sleep, but Mum was insistent," he complained, looking around the room, "Hey, d'you know if Hermione's here yet?" He gave Harry and Ginny odd looks when they burst into more laughter. "What?"  
  
They were spared from answering when Hermione herself walked in. Ron's ears and neck went bright red, but he simply waved at her. Fred and George, who had decided to sit on either side of Ginny caught this, had identical grins on their faces. Harry felt a bit sorry for his friend. He was never going to live this down. Mrs. Weasley had noticed as well, but she had a pleased smile on her face. Obviously she approved of her son's relationship.   
  
"Hello, Hermione, did you have a safe trip here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I made prefect. I can't believe it. But, then you already knew from reading the prefects list Ron got. I'm sorry to repeat it but I'm just so excited!" Harry and Ron both groaned. Hermione didn't know Ron hadn't told his mother.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's eyes got very big and she turned to her youngest son. "Is...is this true, Ron?"  
  
Ron gulped and nodded. "Er...yes. I was going to tell you but, I was too embarrassed." He looked at her, obviously expecting an explosion.  
  
"Oh Ron, I..." she teared up and hugged him, "I don't know why you'd be embarrassed, but I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Mum!" Ron complained, his ears going red. He was embarrassed at the show of affection, but Harry knew his friend was secretly pleased. "Harry's one too," he said quickly, and grinned. The hugging and fussing was repeated with Harry.  
  
Everyone began to talk at once, then, about what the new school year was going to be like. No one mentioned the events of last year, though it was on everyone's minds. Harry smiled and thought about the nights events. He was in a way, grateful to the dream that had awakened him. If it hadn't then he would never had had a chance to speak with Ginny and, quite possibly, never have come to the realization that others could understand what he was going through. For the first time in months he was truly happy. He still felt guilty, but now he could live with it. Nothing could spoil this moment.  
  
As they sat talking and laughing, echoes of terrified screaming rang through the empty pub. Mrs. Weasley went white, and told them all to follow Tom. That was all Harry heard, for his scar had begun to burn and the pain was now so bad that all other sensations were cut off. Then, something odd happened. The voice that had haunted his dreams began to speak, only it was speaking normally.  
  
**_Ignore the pain, my boy. It has served its use and you are forewarned. Now heed its warning. You must not let it take over. You must not die..._**  
  
The voice faded away, as Harry did as it asked. The pain began to recede, and suddenly he could function again. He had just enough time to see the masks of the death eaters outside before he took off running in the direction he had seen the others take. He jumped as a rough hand grabbed him and pulled him through some sort of trap door, but relaxed when he realized it was just Fred. The chamber he was in was barely lit, but he could still see the angry expressions on his friends' faces.  
  
"Just what do you think you were up to back there?" Hermione hissed, "Going to try playing the hero again? You could have been killed!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "My scar...it hurt so much. I...I think...Voldemort was there. I...couldn't move...then...it told me that I mustn't die...and the pain began to stop..." He began to shake so bad that he couldn't continue. 


	4. The Book

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Doom**

  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Once again I would like to thank those who have reviewed. And to answer your question Oblivion, there is a good chance. However, like with anyone else, it is a choice.   
  
**Chapter 4: The Book **  
  
Instantly, a warm cloak was thrown over him, as Mrs. Weasley fussed and while the others in the room muttered with fright upon hearing the name of the Dark Lord. Harry slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
When he woke, it was to find himself in the infirmary at Hogwarts. For a moment he was disoriented, until he remembered the screams and the Death Eaters. He must have passed out from the pain of the scar. Mrs. Weasley who was sitting at his side suddenly leaned over him and smiled. "Hello dear, how are you feeling. You had us so worried back there."  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm feeling fine, and I didn't mean to cause any trouble. Wh...why are we at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Because Hogwarts is the safest place for you all," Professor Dumbledore said, appearing it seemed from out of nowhere, "Now, if you are feeling up to it Harry my boy, I have a few questions to ask you. Would you excuse us Molly?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked reluctant, but nodded and left anyway. Dumbledore regarded Harry with a solemn expression. "Molly has informed me that you were rather incoherent before you passed out, but that you said something about 'it' not letting you die. What was this thing?"  
  
Harry frowned and shook his head. "I...I don't know, sir," he whispered, "I can't remember. All I remember are the Death Eaters and my scar hurting."  
  
Dumbledore peered at him with his sharp eyes, and Harry felt he was once again being probed. Whatever the Headmaster saw seemed to be satisfactory, for he smiled briefly before his face again grew solemn. "Only one more question Harry, have you had any more of those odd dreams, the ones with the voice?"  
  
Harry hesitated before answering. "Yes. I had one the night before...the attack. Only..." Harry trailed off, not sure how to explain. "Only it wasn't the same. It was but it wasn't. The voice was still there, and darkness and that strange heaviness, but there was something else. Only, I can't remember it." He frowned, sounding bitter.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. Just remember to tell me if any more occur, or if your scar starts hurting. Oh dear me, I almost forgot. Do you know anything about that gift you received? Those runes on the box are giving the Runes Professor a difficult time, and he's the best there is."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Ah, well. Your gem will be returned to you once we do the standard tests. You understand why this has to be done Harry?"  
  
At Harry's nod, the old wizard patted his hand.  
  
"Go on with you now Headmaster," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, walking over to them, "Mr. Potter needs his rest. He's been out for a week and doesn't need excitement when he first wakes up." She scowled as Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"All right, all right Poppy, I'm leaving." Harry watched as his Professor stood up and walked out the door, amazement and disgust on his face.   
  
"A week? I've been unconscious for a week?" He abruptly jumped out of the bed, startling Madame Pomfrey. "Thank you, but I'm fine now." No amount of arguing on the nurse's part could get Harry back in bed, so she gave up, muttering something about stubbornness being inherited and him getting a double-dose.  
  
Harry quickly changed into his clothes and made his way to the Great Hall after asking where he might find Ron and Hermione. To his disappointment there was no one there except the ghosts. He greeted Nearly Headless Nick and the Friar and sat down at one of the tables, trying to think of where his friends might have gone to. In his mind, he ran over all the places they normally hung out at: Hagrid's cabin, the library, and the Gryffindor common room were the only ones he could think of at the moment, and since he didn't know the password to the common room he decided to check the library first and then Hagrid's.   
  
When he got to the library, a quick glance around told him his friends weren't there either, but before he could leave, a book caught his eye. It had a gold cover and silver lettering, eye catching enough in their own way, but what had grabbed Harry's attention were the actual letters themselves. They were almost an exact duplicate of the runes on the box he had received. After looking around to see whether not anyone was near, he reached up to take the book off the shelf.  
  
**_So, you've found the book have you. Good. I was wondering when you'd be able to see._**  
  
Harry dropped the tome at the sound of _that_ voice. It wasn't harsh like in the dream, but it was the same one. "Who...who are you?"  
  
There was no other sound, and Harry shook his head. He must have been imagining things. He bent over and picked the book up, brushing off the dust that had settled on it from the floor. He ran his fingers over the silver lettering and sighed. He supposed he would have to show it to Professor Dumbledore. Before he could decide the matter, Hermione and Ron walked into the library.  
  
"Harry! Should you be up?" Hermione cried running over to him.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine Hermione. I was just here looking for you." He tried to hide the book behind his back, somehow reluctant to let either of them see it. Of course, it was already to late.  
  
"What's that, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione reached over and grabbed it from his hands. To his great surprise, it changed as soon as it left his fingers to become an old worn copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. He stared at it in wonder and confusion. Hermione was pleased, while Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well! I'm glad somebody is finally taking my advice and reading this."   
  
Harry smiled and laughed nervously. "Er...yeah. I just wanted to see if there was anything on someone named Halfling here."   
  
"There isn't," Hermione informed him, "I should know. Is this about that thing you received?" She asked as she handed the book back to him. As he took it, it became gold again, however neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to notice.  
  
Harry nodded in response to Hermione's question, but didn't elaborate. "Well, I think I'll keep this for a while anyway. I...er...want to read it, like Hermione recommended."  
  
This explanation seemed to satisfy the other two, though Ron complained that Harry was being a turn-coat. To which Harry responded, "Well, I'm not the one who has been sending Hermione love letters over the summer, am I?"  
  
Ron and Hermione both turned beet red, but smiled anyway. Harry was embarrassed by the look they shared and cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
  
"Come on then, let's go visit Hagrid." His two friends nodded in agreement and they made their way out to the grounds-keeper's cabin.  
  
**A/N:**Sorry this chapter was so short... 


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Doom**

  
  
  
  
**ATTENTION: I HAVE DECIDED TO ADD A BIT MORE TO THIS CHAPTER...BECAUSE I WAS IN A HURRY TO GET IT OUT...before I got killed or something...SO, IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ IT...UM...READ IT AGAIN..  
  
And, because I was in a hurry before, I forgot to thank my faitful reviewers. Let me make it up to you...Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you...Have a nice day...  
  
****A/N:** *looks around in embarrassment* Terribly sorry to have waited so long to get this updated...but you see, my source of inspiration is extremely fickle...so fickle that at any given point in time I have about fifteen different plot lines racing around my mind....it's very difficult sometimes to pin one down and use it...  
  
**Chapter Five: Defense Against the Dark Arts**  
  
Harry sighed softly as he sat at one end of the Gryffindor table in between Ron and Ginny. The student body had arrived only moments ago, and the Sorting Ceremony was about to begin for the new first years. He hadn't had any sleep in the past week or so, and it was becoming harder to hide that fact from the others.  
  
If only he could figure out what that voice was trying to tell him--or at least remember more of the dream than a few odd words--then maybe he would be able to rest. His attention was snapped back to what was going on at his table by the speculation over the young woman sitting at the table between Snape and what was usually McGonagal's chair.  
  
"Probably the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Hermione stated.  
  
The others seated around them who had heard nodded in agreement. It was becoming a running joke that the DADA position was cursed since the professors could only last for a year. In fact, the last professor they had had, hadn't even been the person he was supposed to be.  
  
Harry sobered at the thought and quickly searched the head table to keep from meeting anyone's eyes as they discussed it. To further help him out, the new first years, led by McGonagal walked in and lined up to be called for the sorting. McGonagal had already placed the Hat on a stool in front of the entire student body.  
  
Several minutes later, the sorting was done and the first years had all gone to their respective tables. Dumbledore stood to get attention. The chatter trailed off as the student body turned towards the Headmaster expectantly.  
  
"I have a few announcements to make before we eat. First, I would like to remind all the first years that the dark forest on the edge of the grounds is strictly off limits.  
  
"There are some new rules to be layed down as well. After the events of last year, we have included some new saftey measures. First, there will be know travelling about the corridors after hours," and here he seemed to be staring right at Harry, "And no leaving the castle, without proper escort. Professors Sprout and Hagrid will be waiting in the main foyer for those of you taking their respective classes.  
  
"Also, Sybil Trelawney our Divinations Professor has decided to take a year off--due to headaches brought on by her visions." Several of the older students sniggered at this. "Ahem, Professor Ivanna Seeyer will be taking her place." Dumbledore indicated the young woman sitting on the other side of Snape.  
  
"And finally, I have been asked by the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor not to give anything about them away. They will see you when you have their class. And now, let's eat!" He clapped his hands once and a spread of food appeared on each of the tables.  
  


******

  
  
The next morning, many groans were had as schedules were passed out.  
  
"Look at this," Ron was complaining, "Directly after lunch we have Double Potions with the Slytherins. I don't think I'll be eating anything...bleh..."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement as he studied the schedule. "Well, at least we don't have Divinations 'til Friday...and look," he indicated the spot on the schedule, "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing."  
  
"Speaking of which," Hermione put in, "We should be getting on. We are prefects after all. We need to set a good example for the other students." And with that, she stood up and began walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron leaned over towards Harry and said in a conspiratory whisper, "She's just as curious as we are as to who the professor is."  
  
Harry grinned and nodded, and they both stood and followed their friend out.  
  
**_Isildur...Isildur...Isildur.._**  
  
Harry jumped and looked at Ron who was gazing after Hermione with a glazed look in his eye. Then he shook his head, and Ron glanced over at him.  
  
"Something wrong Harry?"  
  
"Huh? N..no..just didn't get much sleep last night. First day nervousness is all."  
  
Ron frowned, as though he wasn't sure whether or not to believe him, but then they were at the door along with all the other fifth years. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he and Ron stepped into line with Hermione. Though, from the look Hermione gave him, it was certainly going to be short lived.  
  
And then the door swung open. Hermione stared at the doorway for a moment, before stiffening and marching inside. Ron and Harry exchanged looks and then followed, the rest of the class right behind them.  
  
The three friends took seats up front. For a moment, there was no one at the desk in front of the class, and then...an aparition faded through the walls. It was the Bloody Baron.  
  
The entire class of Griffindor Fifth years leaned as far back as they could and began mutteringe amongst themselves.  
  
The Baron, for his part merely looked out at them with his piercing, ghostly eyes, the slivery blood shining in the dim light of the classroom. Then, he lifted one hand. The class immediately stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"Very good class," the Baron stated, "Now, normally we would be learning about the Unforgivable Curses this year, but as you've already learned about those last year, and because of...the way matters stand as of now...we are going to learn some more of the advanced protective measures. However, this first class, I want you to get to know each other. In the magical sense. Learn each other's strengths and weaknesses, and how you can boost the former and strengthen the latter. You must be able to trust each other..."  
  
A nostalgic, bitter smile formed fleetingly on his lips. "I know you think this is a simple, unecessary task. However, there are things out there that can stretch that to the limit..." He cleared his throat--figuratively speaking for a ghost--and changed the subject.  
  
"Now, I want each of you to stand up and tell us all something that you think we don't know about you. Even if it is embarrassing or painful. Do we have any volunteers?" When no one made any move, the Baron simply shrugged. "All right then, I'll have to pick. Mister Finnegan, you first."  
  
Harry, along with the rest of the class turned to look at Seamus, who stood up nervously. "W..well...let's see. Er...I once dreamt that I came to potions class naked, and Snape made me go sit out in the snow as punishment."  
  
As other students were picked, Harry tried desparately to think of something none of the others knew about him, either from his own mouth or other sources. By the time they got to Neville, who was the last person besides himself, he was in a panic.  
  
He barely listened as Neville began telling about his parents, thinking hard on what he could say, and then, it was his turn. He stood up, his mouth completely dry. And then, as he opened his mouth, he knew what he would say. "I've been having these odd dreams this summer, and even last night. The dreams themselves don't scare me, but these words that are said do. It's in some language I don't understand...but I know its something bad, worse even than Vol--You Know Who." Several gasps met this pronouncement, and he wished he could take the words back.  
  
"Yes," The Baron inserted quickly, "As I said, there are worse things out there, that you cannot even imagine. Now, I want you all to read up on the Patronus charm. We will have a quiz next time. Class dismissed."  
  
The Griffindors immediately rose, babbling amongst themselves. Harry stayed slightly behind, still angry with himself for saying such a stupid thing.  
  
"Little One," The Baron whispered softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh nothing Harry, go on to you next class and let your mind be at ease." As soon as the words were said, Harry felt oddly relaxed, and he walked on out the door."  
  



	6. Phoenix Tears

**

Harry Potter and the Ring of Doom

**  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Bleh! I felt like I had to force that last chappie out. Anyway, I hope this one is much better...and if you haven't read the revised version of five, you'd better go back and do so, I've added quite a bit...And, this is going to be a long chapter, yay!!!  
  
**Chapter Six:** Phoenix Tears   
  
_He sat quietly, huddled next to the rock, watching with wide eyes. It was almost as though he were watching himself...no some future part of himself. He had seen this boy before, in dreams he had had, just before his uncle had left. For some reason, as he stared at the scenes passing before his eyes, he felt at ease. The weight on his chest was nearly non-existant, and if it weren't for the whispered words, he knew he would have forgotten all about it.  
  
Those words...echoing over and over again, in the black language of Mordor...he closed his eyes for a moment, but that only made the voice grow in intensity. And then it overtook him once more, and he clapped his hands to his ears...  
Ash nazg gimbatul!_  
  
"Harry! Harry, wake up!"  
  
Harry frowned, keeping his eyes closed, his mind still echoing those words. Then, Ron's voice penetrated his consciousness and he sat up abruptly, opening his eyes as he did so. It was still dark inside the dormitory, and from the heavy breathing coming from the other bunks, he concluded that he hadn't woken anyone else.  
  
He gave Ron an tremulous smile when he saw the other boy giving him a concerned look. It didn't work. Ron looked at the other bunks, and then grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him to the stairs and down into the common room. Once there he pointed at a chair, and Harry meekly complied, still groggy from his dream, a dream that he couldn't even remember.  
  
"Now, tell me what's wrong Harry," Ron whispered urgently, "Come on, you know I won't tell anyone. Is it about..." he glanced around nervously, "You-know-who?"  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. If only it were that simple. "No, it's...about something else. All I can remember is this voice saying these odd words." He stood up and began pacing, becoming more and more agitated as he spoke. "It's been happening for most of the summer. I had been having dreams about Voldemort," he went on, ignoring Ron's flinch at the name, "and then, quite suddenly I wasn't. And all I remember are these weird words. And I..." He stopped, not wanting to tell Ron that he'd heard the same voice outside of his dreams. That would cause him to worry more.  
  
"And you?" prompted Ron.  
  
"And I...didn't have a dream the night I wore that necklace I got. In fact, almost as soon as I put it on...I felt peaceful..."  
  
Ron just shook his head and sighed, then looked over at the portrait hole. Harry automatically looked as well. The portrait had just swung open, and Hermione climbed stealthily in, carrying a couple of books. She made as if to go to the girls' dormitory, but stopped when she saw him and Ron. Her eyes widened, and her lips opened, but nothing came out. Then, she got a stern look on her face.  
  
"And just what do you two think you are about, being up so late?"  
  
Ron sniggered. "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What are you doing up so late...and out after curfew?"  
  
Hermione sniffed the air and turned her head, and Harry began to wonder what argument the two of them had had. Then, she grinned at them both and walked over to sit on the couch beside Ron.  
  
"I was in the library researching those runes. I'm the top student in Ancient Runes, so the professor asked me to help. But only out of sight of the other students. He and Professor Dumbledore don't want anyone else to know about that box and pendent. So, I've got permission from both of them to visit the library at night, as long as Filch, or Madam Pince don't see me."  
  
Harry blinked and frowned, and then wondered if maybe he should tell them after all about that book he'd found. He had it sitting on his nightstand (otherwise Ron would ask questions) and it gleamed at him nightly, right before he went to sleep. If it were so important that Professor Dumbledore was encouraging a student to sneak around...but then he remembered that he was the only one who could see the book for what it was.  
  
"That's pretty odd," Ron said, voicing Harry's thoughts. And then he filled Hermione in on what Harry had told him.  
  
"Hmm...well, I haven't found anything in the library having to do with those runes...but it's obvious that necklace and your dreams are connected. I think we should go to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"I'll go tomorrow," Harry said. "I really will," he insisted when they both gave him sideways glances.  
  
"Right, well, I suppose we'd better all get off to bed," Hermione said after a while.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I won't be able to go back to sleep...you two go on ahead..."  
  
His friends gave him another searching glance, and then went off towards their respective dormitories. Harry sighed as he sat down in the chair again, his brow furrowed with worry.  
  
He didn't know when it was that he had fallen asleep, but the next morning, the sound of several voices ringing in his ears woke him. He sat up with a start, as he realized he'd fallen asleep in the chair, and that his feet were locked together. He looked up to find George and Fred, chuckling to themselves. With a roll of his eyes, he took his wand and preformed the counter-curse, and then quickly went upstairs to change into his robes.  
  
His eyes fell on the golden book, and he snatched it up and put it with the rest of his things. Then groaned as he recalled what class he was going to have to take first today. The only class he hated worse than Potions was Divination. Hearing about his gruesome and terrifying death got a bit old after the second time.   
  
Potions hadn't been as bad as he had thought it would, even with Malfoy being his normal snide self, and Snape as well. It had been a bit of a relief to go into the same old routine, though he was certain by the next class he would be back to resenting it full-force.  
  
He finished getting his stuff together and walked back downstairs, nearly running Ginny over in the process. She gave him a small smile as he apologized and helped her pick up her dropped books. Then he walked with her to the Great Hall, as everyone else had already departed. (Ron and Hermione had left a note saying they were going to the library and would meet him at breakfast).  
  
"How're classes going for you?"  
  
"Good, I suppose, though I'm still a bit foggy on some aspects of Arithmancy. Hermione's promised to look over my homework with me later." She gave him another smile. "And how about you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "The same as always I guess. I still haven't been to Divination, Care of Magical Creatures or Transfiguration yet, so I don't know how they'll turn out."  
  
"You know, I would've thought the Slytherins would be more happy that the Bloody Baron was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ginny remarked as they passed the Slytherin table, where several of them were trying to stay as far away from the ghost as they possibly could.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "But then, he's not exactly what I expected," he said, recalling the first class. "I think he very probably knows more about the history of this place than anyone still living today...including Professor Binns."  
  
"Yes. Um...did you see the notice about voting for a new Team Captain?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He hadn't and he encouraged her to go on with what she was saying.  
  
"Well, it seems that the team can't have try-outs for a new keeper and a new chaser until they get a captain. The voting is open to everyone in Griffindor."  
  
Harry grinned slightly. "I already know who I'm voting for," he said, thinking of Katie Bell. She was quite possibly the only one who could control Fred and George, and hold the whole team's interest. And, she wasn't going to graduate until next year, unlike Alicia and the twins. (A/N: Yes, I made that completely up...sorry...)  
  
Ginny smiled once more at him before she went off to join her fourth year friends, and he sat down beside Ron, who was busy shoveling food into his face. Harry shared an amused look with Hermione, before he too began eating.  
  


******

  
  
Transfiguration that day went smoothly, as Harry performed all the required tasks--almost as well as Hermione. By the end of the class, he had successfully turned himself into a teapot and back, causing Ron to grumble under his breath. He still had steam coming out of his ears, and a bit of a glassy look. Even Hermione had looked surprised.  
  
Divinations, to his very great surprise had actually been bearable. Professor Seeyer had explained to the class that, while not a true seer, she was gifted in the area of predicting the future. In fact, any dimwith with enough imagination could do such, and she had told them that she was indeed such a dimwit. Lavendar and Parvati had both looked quite disappointed.  
  
Seeyer had then gone on to explain that crystal balls were useless, and that anybody could see animals and shapes in tea leaves. The only true way to predict the future was by the stars, or by visions. So far, only Centaurs had managed to do the former with any semblance to accuracy (and even then, they were as often as not wrong). Of the latter, there were a few living humans, but the visions were so often fogged and non-understandable that none were able to pinpoint exactly what it was that was being seen.  
  
She had then winked and told them to go on and do exactly what they had done in the past years. That everyone would believe as they chose. Harry had a feeling she knew more than she was letting on.  
  
Now, he was standing with the rest of the fifth year Griffindors, and Slytherins, waiting for Hagrid to show up. So far, he was only five minutes late, but if he took any longer, Harry knew things would start to get nasty. Malfoy was already causing trouble.  
  
"Hey Potter," Malfy said, his voice smooth, "Been having any nightmares lately? How about fits?" He sniggered, and Grabbe and Goyle quickly joined in.  
  
Harry did his best to ignore him, but Ron wasn't so controlled.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up, Malfoy. No one wants to hear your screeching."  
  
Things probably would have got way out of hand right then and there, had Hagrid not walked up to them, followed closely by Dumbledore. Malfoy quickly motioned Crabbe and Goyle back, giving Ron a dirty look before turning his attention back to the approaching men.  
  
To Harry's (and the rest of the class) surprise, Fawkes was sitting on Dumbledore's shoulder. When the phoenix caught sight of Harry, it let out a sweet note and then fluttered over to land on his shoulder, rubbing his head against Harry's cheek. Several of the girls let out awed noises, and a hush fell over the rest of the students. Malfoy gave Harry a calculating, if surprised look.  
  
"All righ' now, all righ' now," Hagrid said in his booming voice, "Today, as you can see, we're goin' a learn abou' the phoenix, one of the most magical, and mysterious creatures in existence. Professor Dumbledore has kindly allowed us the use of Fawkes here." He indicated the bird on Harry's shoulder with a wave of his giant hand.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"All right, now Professor Dumbledore is going to take over this lesson, because he knows more about phoenixes than anyone alive today. Professor." Hagrid stepped aside to allow Dumbledore to have center stage, so to speak.  
  
"To start off," Dumbledore began, "Who knows what phoenixes are famous for?"  
  
Hermione's hand went instantly into the air, along with a few other students. Dumbledore nodded at her first, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, their song has the ability to strengthen flagging spirits, but only if the heart is receptive to it. I'm not sure what that means," Hermione admitted, "And their tears can heal any physical wound. They're tail feathers contain a lot of magic, and are often used in the making of wands. And they burst into fire every once in a while to renew their life, as they are immortal creatures. Other than that, not much is known about them."  
  
Harry placed his hand on his own wand, as a sudden image of Voldemort being trapped in the fibrous cage came back to him. He quickly shook the image off and turned his attention back to Dumbledore who was speaking now.  
  
"Very nicely put Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "And very true. Even I, having had Fawkes all my life, still do not know everything. There is a legend that they are not from this world at all, and their magic is indeed greater than anything I or anyone else can comprehend. Even so, these creatures have consented to living amongst us, and will quite often choose a human partner. Fawkes, has been in my family for years, having once chosen my many times great-grandfather.  
  
"I still have not discovered what it is about a person that would make a phoenix choose him or her, only that they have never chosen one who has turned out evil.  
  
"Phoenix tears are an incredibly potent healing device, as Miss Granger said, but, if crystallized they have the same effect as their song has. There has only been six of these found, as it is a very complicated process, and they are dangerous if in the wrong hands.  
  
"And now, I want you each to come up, slowly to Fawkes and simply speak with him. You can even pet him if you like. Afterwards, I and he, shall take our leave and Hagrid will give you your assignment."  
  
As everyone came forward, Fawkes fluttered to the ground and stood regally. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and said, "Please come by my office later, I wish to speak with you." Harry nodded, remembering that he had something he needed to say as well.  
  
**A/N:** Hmm..well it didn't exactly come out like I wanted it to...*wrinkles nose* Anyway, I'm going to put a hold on this story while I write out the prequel...mostly because that'll give me a chance to set the back ground for this story, and so that I don't...get sidetracked...it might even make this story more understandable. 


End file.
